Disgused Lovers
by sillygirl2
Summary: Drakken as come up with a new plan to take over the world and this one might work. The only one he trust enough to tell is Shego. Kim and Ron have to go undercover to find out what Drakken's plan is. Kigo and Rokken.
1. what the hell just happen

Chapter 1-What the hell was that- Okay so this is my first Kigo story so so go a little easy on me. 'm also not really good with the fighting part so if I make up a fight move it's just, because I dot know any else.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kim was sitting in her room on her bed finishing up some biology homework when........BEEP BEEP BE BEEP. Kim looked at her wrist kimmunicator as Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"What's the sicth Wade."

"Drakken and Shego were seen breaking into the Brunswick museum, it seems they were after a priceless artifact."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Of course, thanks Wade can you call Ron an tell him to meet me here?"

"Sure Kim" "Thanks Wade"

Kim cut the connection and got dressed sporting her relatively new mission outfit. She ran outside and hopped in her car. Just as she id Ron hopped in with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Hey KP you ready" "Hey Ron and aren't I always"

Kim and Ron drove to the Brunswick museum. They got there they went inside through a broken window by the museum entrence.

"That must be how Drakken and Shego got in", said Ron. They got inside and swiftly moved around looking for any trace of movement or sound.

" Be careful Ron Shego could be anywhere around here so stay close", whispered Kim.

"Or she could be right behind you", called voice from behind Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron quickly turned around only to come face to face with Shego.

Kim then took a quick look around and spotted Drakken trying to steal the artifact.

"Ron get Drakken, I got Shego." "What's the matter Kimmie sidekick holding you back", Shego asked smirking.

Kim smirked back and said, "No I just know I can kick your butt on my own".

With that Shego charged forward toward Kim and aimed a plasma glowing fist right at Kim. Kim ducked and aimed a kick toward Shego's midsection. Shego recovering from the missed blow quickly and caught Kim's leg and shoved her backward. Before she could recover she was straddling her an pinning her arms above her head.

"How are you going to get out of this one princess", Shego smirked down at her. Since Shego had a death lock o her Kim did the only thing she could think of, she started bucking her hips. Shego started laughing at Kim's attempt to get free. Kim bucked her hips hard and her and Shego's centers came into contact.

Unaware of who they were and where they were both Kim and Shego moaned at the contact.

As soon as they figured out what they were doing they jumped apart from each other. Kim's face was almost as re as her hair and Shego's face turned a darker shade of green.

They turned to look at each other and slowly their gazes met. They stared into each other's eyes for a long minute both trying to figure out what just happened and both having no explanation.

They continued to stare until they heard a loud, "SHHHEEEGGGGOOO".

They looked up to see Drakken in his hovercraft wit no artifact in hand.

"Shego let's go", he bellowed. She go took one more look at Kim before she for the first time jumped in the hovercraft and took off with Drakken without a word to Kim.

Kim stood there in silence until Ron came running up to her. "Hey KP you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron let's just get out of here." They got in there car and drove back home. All Kim was thinking on the way back was, ' what the hell was that'.

Okay guys this is the first chapter i know it's really short the chapters will become longer promise. Read and reveiw


	2. confused

* * *

Okay guys so I know the first chapter was like really really short and I promised this one would be longer and so it is but only by a tiny bit but Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2:confusion

Shego's P.O.V

'What the hell was that I did not just get humped by Possible'. Shego thought as she paced the floor of her living room in her large apartment.

Shego let out a frustrated drawn out grunt and then went to grab her keys to go to star bucks to grab her some really strong coffee.

Shego got to star bucks and order her coffee. While she was waiting a filmier blond boy came through the door with a filmier little naked mole rat perched on his shoulder.

"SHEGO"!!!!

Shego turned around and faced Ron Stoppable or in her own words, "the buffoon".

"Yes I think that's my name would you mind not telling everyone in the country, because I highly doubt they care about what you have to say".

Ron ignored the joke about his importance and continued to be shocked by the present of his best friends arch enemy.

"Shego what are you doing here"?

"Trying to buy coffee in peace, but I see that's not gong to happen".

"Oh well I guess that's okay, you're not up to anything bad right", Ron asked hastily.

Shego scoffed. "Yeah I'm about to start some real trouble in a coffee shop".

"Miss your coffee is ready", said the coffee employee.

Shego turned around to grab her coffee and muttered a "Finally", under her breath.

Shego turned around o face Ron again and smirked at him.

* * *

"Well I'll see around Ronnie", she said and then went back home.

Ron's P.O.V

'What was Shego dong at star bucks, Ron thought to himself.

He figured the green thief was up to something even if he didn't see her do anything.

* * *

'I better tell Kim Shego might be up to something wacky with Drakken'.

Okay so what did you guys think of this one, I hope I did good please review!!!!!!!!


	3. New plan and New Gadget

Okay so here's another chapter you guys I'm sorry I haven't wrote in awhile, but I had my computer taken away from me and I couldn't write hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3:

When Ron got home he quickly called Kim on his cell-phone to inform Kim about who he ha seen at Star Bucks.

'Come on KP pick up', and after about 4 rings someone finally answered.

"Hello"?

"Hey KP it's me"

"Oh hey Ron what's up"?

"You will not believe who I ran into at Star Buck"

"Okay Who"?

"Shego"

"No way what was Shego doing in Star Bucks"

"I have no idea, but I think she and Drakken cooked up another evil plan"

"You right, they might have okay I'll get Wade to check on it"

"Okay"

"See you later Ron"

"Alright KP"

Ron hung up and went to his room to work on some of his overdue homework.

'I hope Shego and Drakken don't have another plan like the dioblo one we hardly beat that one, who know what we'd do if he came up with something worst then that'.

Shego went to Drakken's lair to see if the mad doctor had anything planned for her to steal.

"Hey doctor D any new obs for me"?

Drakken came out of his bedroom to see Shego in the central room on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Oh Shego I'm so glad your here follow me to the workshop I have something to show you", the blue man said with a childish glee.

"Fine" Shego sighed and got up up see what Drakken had thought up this time.

They finally got to the workshop where Drakken kept all his inventions and parts that Shego had stolen for him. They came to a table where there were all sorts of different needles laid out.

"Do you remember the dioblo plan Shego"?

Shego scowled at the memory, "Yes I do, what about it"?

"I have thought of a plan so brilliant and evil that it tops that plan".

Shego rolled her eyes,"Oh really"?

"Yes and Shego you know how hurtful rolling your eyes at someone can be".

"No I don't and I really don't care, just tell me what's this oh so brilliant plan of yours".

"You see last time Shego I tried to fake Kim Possible out by pretending to hurt some boy she liked that wasn't even real".

"Yeah so what now your going to make a real boy this time"?

"No I going to hurt some that she knows"

"How"? Shego asked hastily she 99% doubted that Drakken had the guts or the brains to really hurt someone.

"I'm going to kidnap some of the people she loves or knows closely".

"Okay and then what"?

"You see Shego this needles have a substance in them design to stop the heart and how long it will be stopped".

"Wow okay".

"I am going to stop the people's hearts and record it on camera and make Kim possible think that I've killed them".

"Wow that really is evil o you think where pushing it a bit far though by stopping people' hearts."

" I have all the antidotes to the needles and I've already tested them to make sure they work properly".

"Wow this really might work"

"Yes an while keeping Kim Possible busy I will work on my plan to finally take over the world".

"Wait won't Possible just get her computer boy to fund us".

"Right that's why I have invented this microchip that is hook up to this entire building every someone searches it's location it's gives he person a false location".

"You've really thought this through haven't you"?

"Yup been making this plan for months now".

"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU WITHOUT TELLING ME"!

Drakken slowly started to back away from the furious Shego who had ignited her plasma an was ready to strike.

"I was going to tell you Shego but I had to make sure everything was right first".

"Last time you didn't tell me anything we got beat by Possible don't you remember"?, Shego gritted through her tightly close teeth.

"Yes and I will be sure to tell you everything about it",Drakken said gently. Shego put her plasma put and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Start talking".

Back at Kim's house she was trying to see if Wade could find anything on Drakken.

"I found something Kim it seems Drakken had stolen a needle from downtown Middleton hospital".

"What kind of needle.

"One of the newly invented needles to stop a heart from working for a certain amount of time".

"Wow really what do you think he's planning to do with it".

"I have no idea but I did try to search for his new lair and the searches are giving me false locations".

"How do you know", Kim asked curiously.

"The first location I got was the moon and the second was Disney world".

"Oh okay so how do we find out what's Drakken is planning it might be really dangerous".

"Well Kim you'll just have to ask the one person Drakken trust enough to tell".

"Shego".

"Yeas Shego".

Kim being confused asked, "How do we get Shego to tell us, she's our enemy she won't tell us".

"She will if she doesn't know it's you".

"Wait you mean going undercover".

"Yep and I have the perfect gadget for you and Ron, for the ultimate cover".

Oh what do you think Drakken's full plan is and what's Wade's new gadget for team possible. Sorry youll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
